


love my way

by toadfrog



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, early morning luuuuuv, goro is whipped, i luv shuake, its not spicy there’s literally two sentences of them kissing LMAOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadfrog/pseuds/toadfrog
Summary: goro is in love
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	love my way

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the ff7 prelude while writing this

akechi wakes up to the morning light pouring in through the window of the leblanc attic. he wonders what he did for the world to be so kind to him as to give him akira kurusu, the love of his life.

he turns over on his side, hand propped on his jaw, and stares at his lover who is sound asleep.

_ he’s so peaceful,  _ goro thinks.  _ he’s so beautiful. _ akira’s black curls are spread across his face and pillow, his mouth slightly parted open. goro can hear him breathing, and it gives him a great sense of tranquility. 

the two had been seeing each other for over a year now, with goro graduating high school and beginning university. akira was still in the same old shujin academy, surrounded by those who loved him; his best friends.

goro was so happy. he couldn’t imagine a better life with someone he loved so much. 

a smile forms on his face, and he cuddles up next to the man who is fast asleep.

“i love you,” goro says, tracing lines on akira’s stomach. “please don’t leave me.” 

“why would i?” akira suddenly speaks, his voice hoarse. goro is surprised, he hadn’t meant to wake him up. 

“did i wake you?” he asks sitting up. akira just shakes his head, and runs his fingers through goro’s hair. 

“why’d you move? i was comfortable,” akira pouts. the detective giggles and proceeds to move back to the position they had been in. 

goro is warm. he’s comfortable, and he’s with someone who makes him the best he can be.

“you know i wouldn’t leave you, right?” akira reassures goro. akira had always known how terrified he’d been when it came to getting attached, or even letting anyone into his life. goro never had many friends, let alone a boyfriend. his own father abandoned him, leaving him alone after his mother died.

“i hope you mean it,” goro laughs. they lay together, content and loving, for a while. goro traces lines on his lover’s stomach while akira runs his hands through brown locks. 

goro sits up, facing the younger man, and just stares at him. 

“is everything alright?” he asks. 

goro doesn’t respond. 

“honey?”

out of nowhere, goro grabs akira’s face and pulls him in for a kiss. 

it’s tender and soft. akira’s lips are home to goro. he doesn’t want to pull away.

so he doesn’t. 

goro turns to straddle akira, touching their foreheads together. he goes in for another kiss, this one just as meaningful, yet sloppy and detached. akira runs his hands into goro’s hair, returning the feverish, addicting kiss. 

goro’s hands cup akira’s face, feeling their bodies heating up. he wants to be closer; he wants to close the gaps. his kisses become more intense, akira’s mouth parting to let their tongues connect. 

akira slides his hand under goro’s chin, and pushes him onto his back on the bed, hovering over him. 

“i love you, goro.” he smiles. 

“i love you too.” the man replies, already disheveled from making out. “now can we take this further?”

both of them pray to god that sojiro isn’t downstairs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk what’s up with me and the persona 5 characters waking up early 
> 
> if u enjoyed pls give a ~kudos~ and comment or sumn lol :D


End file.
